Losers
by Ari and Mo
Summary: As life moves on for Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Asuma, they find that only one thing is constant: Team Ten is always there. UPDATE: Chapter 11: Worry. The Exam finally ends, but what's next for Team Ten?
1. Lies

Disclaimer: Own Naruto, I do not.

"_Well," She laughed bitterly, "I think I was lying." _

**Lies**

Ino sighed. "Don't you guys do _anything_?" She asked them, running her fingers through her blonde hair, examining the two boys before her- her teammates, her companions- with blue eyes of ice, brows knit.

She could've been on Sasuke's team. Sakura- her rival, her enemy, her best friend- was, but all she could do was complain about Naruto.

Sitting one a wall next to her two teammates, she cast a jealous glare at Sakura a while off, complaining bitterly about Naruto, Naruto, Naruto.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed. He looked up at her, leaning his back against the wall, hand ruffling his black ponytail, dark eyes blinking.

"Yeah," He said, placing his hand behind his neck, watching, watching Ino and Choji and Naruto and Iruka and all of them.

Shikamaru wasn't sure a ninja was what he wanted to be. A philosopher, as someone had once suggested. He would've been content with that, sitting back and watching the world pass by.

* * *

Choji sighed. He looked up at them from his seat on the ground, the light breeze tossing his short, brown hair around, big eyes staring up at them.

"I'm eating, aren't I?" He said, taking a bite out of a chip. Ino scoffed.

Choji was fine where he was. He liked Shikamaru enough, and this Ino chick couldn't be _too _bad. _Or could she?_ He asked himself, looking at her.

She glared. "Whatchu lookin' at me for, fatty?" The blonde asked rudely.

Okay, he thought, she could be bad.

* * *

Ino sighed. "Look at her!"

Shikamaru and Choji looked up at her. Sighing yet again, she slid of the wall and onto the ground to stand between them, her dark glare still upon Sakura.

"I mean, there she is, on _Sasuke's_ team and all she can do is complain about Naruto! I'd be _happy_, Naruto isn't _that _bad." She placed her hands behind her head in a similar fashion as Shikamaru's were. "I'd switch with her any day! Better him than you losers."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Really? He's not all that great. Sasuke, I mean." Ino gave him a harsh look. "Hey, don't kill me. A person can have an opinion, right? Hey, Choji, gimme one of those."

He caught the chip when Choji threw it and bit into it right before Ino's face. She glared.

* * *

Choji grinned. "You want one?" The chubby boy asked Ino, who shook her head and turned her eyes on him.

"Can't. I'm on a diet."

Choji scoffed. "Why? Because _Sasuke _likes skinny girls?"

The increase of intensity in her glower was all he need for an answer.

* * *

They stood in silence for a while, the crunch of Shikamaru and Choji eating chips the only sound.

Shikamaru finally broke the awkward stillness. "Sasuke really doesn't care if you're skinny or fat, you know. Or long hair or short hair, either."

Ino nodded. "Yeah. I know."

"Or pretty or ugly," Choji added through his food.

"Yup."

"I don't think he cares about anything," Shikamaru said blankly.

"Probably not," Choji agreed. Ino glared at them.

"You're just jealous 'cause everyone likes him better than you two dorks," She said, glowering at them both. Shikamaru shrugged and yawned.

"I can't see why girls like him. Anyway, even if he did like pretty, long-haired, skinny chicks, wouldja really want to marry a guy just 'cause he thought you were pretty? Pfth, women," Shikamaru complained.

For the first time since any of them could remember, Ino was quiet.

* * *

The rest of the rookies left, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto arguing, the outspoken Kiba trying desperately to get into a conversation with the silent Shino and shy Hinata.

The chips ran out. Shikamaru and Choji had eaten them all. "You're both gonna get fat," Ino scoffed, "Well, you already are," She told Choji, and Shikamaru had to restrain him from attacking her.

Darkness came. The moon hung suspended in the sky, the stars sparkling. Still they stood there, talking among themselves only occasionally, insults thrown in like usual, thought not as biting.

Ino was the first to move. She pushed off from the wall and headed away towards home, but stopped hesitantly.

"Hey, guys?"

"Yeah?" Choji looked over at her. Shikamaru just nodded.

"You know how I said I'd switch with Sakura any day?" She said, her back to them. They both made sounds of agreement. "Well," She laughed bitterly, "I think I was lying." And with those words, she walked off at a prompt rate, not looking back to see their reactions.

When she was out of sight, Choji blinked. Shikamaru had a thoughtful look on his face. Choji stood, yawning.

"You know what?" He asked Shikamaru.

"What, Cho?" Shikamaru yawned.

"I don't think she's so bad," He said.

* * *

A/N: Please review. Constructive criticism is much loved!

Next chapter:

75 babies, 8 ninjas, 74 fruit and 1 cigarette add up to an odd outing and unplanned bonding.


	2. Apples

Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto.

_The older ninja glared. "They always put all the losers on one team."_

**Apples**

Ino sighed. "Mo-om..." She whined, looking at her mother who stood over her, fixing her blonde hair into a ponytail, placing a few flowers from the shop into her locks. "It'll just get messed up anyway..."

Her mother sighed. "I know, hunny. Your first mission! Oh, I'm so proud!" The woman hugged her blushing daughter, whose blue eyes widened as they fell on the clock

"Ah! Mom! Shika, Choji and Asuma-sensei are gonna be here any minute! Where are my clothes? Do I have everything ready?" Ino rushed around, grabbing things off tables and beds while her mother laughed quietly.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed. "Father..." He complained, yawning and sitting up in bed, looking at his father in the doorway, who held out a ponytail holder. Rolling his dark eyes, Shikamaru took it placed and his black hair in a short ponytail.

"You team will be here any minute, Shikamaru," His father said, "You don't want to be late for your first mission."

The boy sighed again. "How troublesome... We're only taking care of a bunch of kids. And another team's gonna be there anyway."

His father opened his mouth to retort, but a shrill voice interrupted. "SHIKAMARU! Are you STILL in bed?" At this, the lazy boy leapt from his resting place and began to dress at an accelerated pace.

"No Mother, definitely not Mother!" He called, falling over as he pulled his pants on, his father chuckling lightly.

"Give him some privacy!" Shikamaru's mother appeared behind her husband. He jumped.

"Yes dear!" Shikamaru's father escaped, his wife following with her hands on her hips.

* * *

Choji sighed. "Ma..." He moaned. "It's _definitely_ enough..." The chubby boy stood beside his plump mother, who packed food into his bag.

The woman shook her head. "No, its not. What if you have to...?"

"Ma..." The boy complained, taking the pack from his mother's hands. "They're just a bunch of kids..."

"You never k-!" His mother was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Sensei!" Choji exclaimed, throwing the bag on his back. He kissed his mother on the cheek. "Bye Ma I love you!" He said hurriedly, rushing off. His father caught him before he left, hugging him.

"Good luck, Choji," He said.

"Love you Da!" Choji kissed his cheek and ran through the front door. "Hello Asuma-sensei!" He heralded the dark-haired man who stood outside. "Da'll hate you if he catches you with that smoke here."

The boy's sensei smiled lopsidedly, his cigarette dangling from one corner of his mouth. "Then he'd better not catch me. C'mon, kid, let's go," He said offhandedly, heading off with a wave of his hand. Choji ran to catch up.

"Can I have one?" He asked, pointing at the cigarette.

"Hell no!" Asuma answered passionately.

"Why not?"

The two argued away from the household, Choji's parents watching, laughing, and unnoticed in the doorway.

* * *

Ino jumped at the knocking on the door. "One minute!" She yelled, fixing her holder onto her leg, catching a look in the mirror, and smoothing down her hair. "Bye Mom, bye Dad! Wish us luck!" She cried, rushing through the door, still pulling on one shoe.

"Hey Choji, hey Sensei," She said quickly, almost falling over as she struggled with her shoe. Asuma caught her.

"Don't be such a klutz, Ino!" Choji piped up. Ino flushed.

"Shut up, fatty!"

"No fighting!" Asuma said darkly, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "At least, not in Ino's yard."

Ino rolled her eyes. Choji sighed. Asuma smiled.

"Race you to Shikamaru's place!" He yelled, sprinting off. Ino ran after him, waving her fists in the air. With a sigh and a shake of the head, Choji started off in a jog.

"Sen-sei! No fair!" She cried at Asuma. He just laughed.

* * *

"SHIKAMARU!"

Shikamaru jumped, grabbing a shurikun off the table and racing to the door, yelling as he went. "Yes Mother, coming Mother!"

"Good luck, Shikamaru!" His father yelled from elsewhere. When he reached the door, his mother stopped him. She looked him over scrutinizingly, fixing his hair.

"Make us proud," She said it like a demand.

"Whatever..." Shikamaru whispered, stepping outside where his sensei and teammates leaned against his house, gasping for breath. He raised an eyebrow.

"We raced," Asuma explained as though it were a good excuse, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"Oh! I brought everybody breakfast!" Choji piped up from behind Ino, who sighed.

"Why?" Ino asked, exasperated. Choji brought out five apples from his pack, tossing on at Shikamaru, who readily bit into it.

"Because," Choji answered as he tossed a fruit at Asuma, who caught it and grinned, taking the cigarette from his mouth, and snuffing it, "I knew you guys wouldn't have eaten 'cause you were in a rush." He threw an apple at Ino, who caught it and looked it over. "You didn't, did you?"

"No," Ino seemed sort of surprised, "No, I didn't." She bit into the apple.

Choji set on aside for himself, and the last he tossed into the forest. Ino scoffed.

"What's that for? Good luck? Bears to come eat Shika?"

"Nope," Choji answered, taking a bite of apple. "That's for the deer."

* * *

Choji raised his eyebrows. "Do any of you guys know anything about kids?" He asked when they walked into the room full of babies in cribs.

"Nope," Ino moaned.

"Just your age," Asuma said whiningly.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru sighed.

Almost simultaneously, the babies began to cry.

"This is going to be a very long day," Shikamaru observed, picking one child from its crib and rocking it back and forth. It continued to cry. Ino dangled a toy over one's crib, but it just sobbed louder. Asuma checked one's diaper.

"What's the matter with them?" Choji had to yell over the increasing noise as he rocked one baby's crib.

"They're hungry, you idiot."

Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, and Asuma looked up. Four ninjas stood in the doorway. One seemed about Asuma-sensei's age, and the others looked to be three or four years older than Choji, Shikamaru and Ino.

"Nibori, be nice," The speaker was the sensei, a rather short, blonde woman with striking green eyes and a cheerful grin. She swatted a tall, dark-haired, dark-eyed boy-Nibori? - who sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Mit," Asuma greeted the blonde woman, hugging her around the shoulders.

"Asuma! Good to see you, you old dog! Still hanging in there, huh?" She thumped him on the back. Asuma grinned.

"By a thread, Mit, by a thread," Asuma assured her before turning to his team. their looks were puzzled.

"Team, this is Mitsuko-sensei and her team; Mit, that's Choji," At this Choji, grinned and nodded politely, "Ino," Ino smiled and waved, "And Shikamaru." Shikamaru nodded.

"Pleased to meet you," Mitsuko said brightly, shaking hands with them all in turn, before turning to glare at her own team. "Be polite!"

"Yes Mitsuko-sensei!" They jumped in unison.

"I'm Genshi," The only girl in the group offered, grinning lopsidedly, a cheerful gleam in the storm-grey eyes that hid behind her waving dark brown hair.

"Diskue," The blushing, dusty-brown-haired boy who stood behind Genshi whispered.

"Nibori," The dark-haired boy said darkly. "The babies are still crying."

"Ah! He's right!" Ino exclaimed, running back to the cribs. Nibori shook his head. "Whadda we have ta feed 'em?"

"I've got apples!" Choji screamed, opening his bag as he walked. Shikamaru followed behind him.

"Are they old enough for real food?" Genshi wondered, walking next to the two younger ninja. Diskue shuffled along behind them. The two senseis walked together, laughing. Choji threw Ino an apple, than stuffed one into the mouth of a nearby bay. Whether it was appeased or was just too surprised that an overweight 12-year-old was stuffing fruit in its mouth, Choji didn't know but at least it was quiet. Shikamaru grabbed an apple from Choji's bag and gave it to one of the sobbing babies. It stopped. Ino, Genshi, Diskue, Nibori, Asuma, and Mitsuko did the same.

* * *

Half an hour and 74 apples left them with 74 silent babies and one sobbing one. In moaned. "What the heck do we do with this one?" She whined, looking over the crib to Choji. He shrugged.

"I'm outta apples," He said apologetically. Ino let out a string of wordless noise.

"Never shoulda thrown that apple to the deer," She said sulkily. Nibori sighed dramatically.

"Figures," The older ninja glared. "They always put all the losers on one team."

"Nibori!" Mitsuko and Genshi burst out. He shrugged.

"Look at 'em. A loudmouth, a fatso, and a lazy bum. Tell me they're not losers," He pointed at them. Ino flushed with anger. Choji made a furious noise deep in his throat and took a step forward. Shikamaru reached forward to restrain him, but he socked Nibori in the face.

"Whoa, fatass, back off!" Nibori took a step backwards. Choji pulled back his fist to hit him again, but Ino was there first. Again, the older ninja staggered backwards from the force of the blow.

"No one," She said darkly, her hand still in a fist, "Calls Choji a fatass. Except us." The two furious ninja both looked ready to throw a punch again, but Shikamaru, Asuma, and Mitsuko had restrained Choji and Genshi and Diskue held onto Ino. Nibori stood. They stood like that for a while, the sound of Choji and Ino heavy, angry breathing the only noise. Finally, Ino sighed. "Let go of me," She told the two older ninja who held her back. "I'm not gonna hit him."

They released her, and she did not hit him. Slowly, Asuma, Shikamaru and Mitsuko let go of Choji. The baby cried ceaselessly. Asuma struck a cigarette and gave it to the whining infant, who shut up.

"C'mon, guys," Shikamaru finally said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Our mission's complete."

Silently, Team Ten filed out of the room. Asuma waved politely to Mitsuko, who returned the wave. Shikamaru nodded at the other team. Genshi and Diskue nodded back.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Ino's parents met her at the door. She glared and shuffled past them.

"I don't want to talk about it," She said stiffly and slammed the door to her room, collapsed on the bed, and fell into a deep sleep, flower petals strewn about her pillow.

* * *

"Did you do well?" Choji parents met him at the door. He grinned weakly, nodding.

"Great," He lied, "Bye." He went to his room and sank into a chair, taking out a chocolate bar. Chocolate made everyone feel better, didn't it?

* * *

"How was it?" Shikamaru's parents met him at the door. He sighed rolling his eyes.

"Very troublesome," He said, pushed his way between his parents, and slipped into his room, where he lay back against the headboard and thought to himself, '_Maybe this won't be so bad._'

* * *

A/N: Don't expect to see Mit, Nibori, Genshi, and Diskue in every chapter, but they will show up now and then. As always, please review constructively! Also, I know this is pretty quick. I had this one and the next one typed up alreadly. D So the next one'll be pretty fast too!

Next chapter:

2 bathhouses, 4 girls, 6 guys, 4 senseis and some lilac soap do not always add up to what is planned.


	3. Wash

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to someone who is not me.

"_And make sure you wash behind your ears!" She yelled at their backs._

**Wash**

Ino held a piece of Shikamaru's black hair between two fingers in disgust.

"Ew. Shika, when'd you last have a bath?" She whined, dropping his hair. He glared up at her from his spot on the ground with dark eyes. She ran her fingers through her own shiny blonde hair.

"It doesn't matter," He said blankly. She shivered.

"That is _beyond_ gross, Shikamaru! What about you, Choji?" Ino asked the brown-haired boy, fearing the answer. He looked up, thoughtful.

"Last week, I think," He guessed. Ino jumped from her spot on the wall.

"Eww! And do I even _want_ to ask you, sensei?" She asked the tall man who stood nearby with a cigarette between two fingers.

"You don't," He informed her. She squealed in disgust.

"Gross, sensei, just gross. But I guess that settles it," She said shaking her head and grabbing the two boys by the wrists. Shikamaru and Choji exchanged looks.

"Settles what?" Choji wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. Ino grinned at him toothily.

"You three are coming to the bathhouses with me," She said brightly. Asuma, Shikamaru, and Choji groaned.

* * *

"Ino... We're _dudes_.Unlike those of the female race, we do _not _obsess over our looks," Shikamaru explained when they reached the bathhouses. Ino put her hands on her hips and didn't answer, instead turned to the male attendant.

"Can you give them a really good soap? Roses, or lilac or something?"

"Ino!" Her three companions burst out.

"We've got lilac," The man answered, looking at them oddly. Ino grinned triumphantly as she took the purple soap from the man and passed it to each man or boy's hand. "And... Oh! Sasuke!" She ran over to the dark-haired boy who was just walking into the bathhouse with his team and sensei and tackled him in a flying hug. The pink-haired girl who stood beside him fumed.

"Ino-pig..." She looked about to strangle her. Ino got off Sasuke; he glared at her and shuffled to the attendant.

"Hahah!" Ino laughed coldly. "Look! A talking forehead! Opps, that's just Sakura."

"Asuma!" Kakashi went over to other man. Asuma looked rather shocked, as did his team.

"Hey! Shikamaru, Choji!" A familiar blonde form shot over to them. ("Just kill me," Shikamaru muttered to Choji, who had to stifle his laughter.) "What's up, guys?"

"Not much, Naruto... Do you realize you're being stalked?" Shikamaru pointed oddly at the black-haired girl behind him, who turned a profuse red. Naruto turned quickly. Hinata half-shrieked when he took a swing at her and jumped back.

"Oh, Hinata. Hi!" Naruto looked at her, tilting his head like a confused puppy. "You need something?"

"Oh... Umm..." The blushing girl struggled for words, her face getting redder and redder. "Hi." She ran off to rejoin her team. Kiba waved cheerfully at them, Akamaru whined from outside. Shino nodded politely. Kurenai met Asuma's eyes, but blushed and turned away. A little ways away, Iruka stood quietly, accepting some fruity soap from the attendant.

"Oh, Sasuke?" Ino broke away from Sakura and went over to him. He sighed.

"What?" He asked, exasperated. She grinned.

"Can you _please _make sure they wash really good?" She said pointed at her three male companions. Sasuke blinked, seeming to weigh his options.

"Nope."

Ino looked like stone as he walked past her into the male bathing quarters. Kiba, Shino, Iruka, and Kakashi walked around her as well before she moved. Sakura, Shikamaru and Choji sniggered. She glared. Jumping the two boys ran off towards the male baths."And make sure you wash behind your ears!" She yelled at their backs. Asuma shook his head and set off after his charges. Taking some soap from the attendant, Ino, Kurenai, Sakura, and Hinata headed off towards the baths.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he lowered himself into the water. Around the pool, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka, and Asuma did the same. Shikamaru looked around.

"Never thought I'd see you here!" Kiba joked to Choji, grinning crookedly. Choji rolled his eyes.

"Ino's disgusted with our personal hygiene," He explained, scrubbing his arms. Shikamaru nodded.

"Lilac?" Shino had come over and was examining Shikamaru's soap. A hint of a smile played on his usually blank features. Shikamaru scowled and took it back.

"Ino's choice. Not ours."

Kakashi smiled lightly and sat beside Asuma. "So... How'd it go last night?"

Asuma flushed. "Whadda ya mean, you old kook? Nothing."

Naruto and Kiba floated over. "Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" Kiba questioned, looking at the two senseis. Choji made his way over, followed by Shikamaru, Shino and Sasuke.

"Your date with Kurenai," Kakashi grinned. Asuma glared. The boys erupted in talk- but for Shino and Sasuke, of course.

"Whatchu got against me, man?" Asuma whined to Kakashi. "It was good."

"Was the food good?" Choji asked.

"Are you gonna pop the question?" Inquired Naruto.

"Didja go all the way?" Kiba wanted to know.

"Kiba, of course not on the first date, you dirty dude!" Shikamaru yelled, pouring some lilac soap into the boy's hair. Kiba half shrieked.

"Whatchu do that for, man?" Kiba stuck his head under water.

"Because you're a dirty, dirty guy," Shikamaru explained when he resurfaced.

"Yes, maybe, NO!" Asuma answered the three questions. "C'mon, don't bug me 'cause I can bug you, too."

"Maybe?" Kiba, Naruto, Kakashi, Choji and Shikamaru burst out. Asuma groaned.

"I just keep diggin' myself a bigger hole, don't I?" He whined and sank down the wall under the water's surface.

* * *

"Ino, you have such lovely hair..." Hinata said admiringly and she ran her fingers through the blonde's hair. The girls and Kurenai sat in the women's pool, helping each other clean.

"Is it okay with you guys if I come in?" A girl a year or so older than those in the bath, stood on the edge, short black hair hung limp by her ears, a bottle of lilac soap in her hand.

"Sure!" Kurenai answered. Sakura, who had been sitting near where the girl stood pushed herself off the wall and over to Hinata and Ino. The black-haired girl sat down next to Kurenai with a, "Good day!"

"Who's that?" Hinata asked quietly, looking at the other girl as she began to wash her legs. Ino started to shrug, but a piece of shampooed hair fell in her eye and she let out a half scream and stuck her face into the water.

"That's Tenten," Sakura answered, admiringly. "She's one of the best female ninja in the village. Some say she's the best since Tsunde herself."

"Really?" Ino asked, resurfacing. "She that good?" Sakura nodded. The three younger girls looked at the older one in awe. "She has ugly hair," Ino finally concluded, "She should wear it up."

Tenten looked at them oddly. "You guys need something?" She asked, scrubbing her feet thoroughly. The three girls flushed, shook their heads, and returned to helping each other with their hair. Kurenai smiled lightly.

"How's Gai?" The sensei asked Tenten politely as she lathered her hair. Tenten grinned.

"Oh, you know, he's..." The girl struggled for words.

"He's Gai," Kurenai finished for her. She nodded.

"That about covers it," Tenten confirmed. A little ways away, Ino looked thoughtful.

"Hey!" The blonde moved over to the older ninjas. "You're on last year's number one rookie's team!"

Tenten furrowed her brows and nodded. "Yes, I am. How'd you know that?"

Ino shrugged. "My dad was worried that they put the number one rookie on Gai-sensei's team last year," She explained. Kurenai and Tenten nodded. "I here he's a psycho."

"Gai-sensei is _not _apsycho!" Tenten said venomously. Ino sloshed backwards.

"Oh. Well, I here Neji's cute, is that true?" Ino asked quickly, trying to get on the ninja's good side. Tenten nodded.

"_Very _cute," Tenten said dreamily. Sakura and Hinata came over. "And he's a Cancer, too. Pisces are the _perfect _match for Cancers!" Tenten looked to be in heaven. "He's the best, strongest ninja out there."

Ino scoffed. "Nuh-uh. That'd be Sasuke," She and Sakura said at the same time. They glared at each other. Tenten shrugged.

"Whatever," She said.

"Um, Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata went over to her sensei. "Could you do my hair?" The woman nodded. Sakura went off in a huff to wash her feet. Tenten looked at Ino oddly.

"You're a Virgo, aren't you?" Tenten finally asked. Ino blinked.

"Wha-? Yeah, I think. September 21?" Ino said, sitting down. Tenten nodded. They sat quietly for a moment. "Could you tell me what my team is?"

"Sure," Tenten nodded.

"September 22 and May 1," Ino supplied Shikamaru and Choji's birthdays.

"Another Virgo and a Taurus. You guys must work well together," Tenten observed after figuring the signs. Ino was quiet for a minute.

"I guess you could say that," Ino said blankly. "Want me to do your back?"

* * *

Choji sighed as he pulled himself out of the water and accepted a robe from the attendant. Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi and Asuma dragged themselves out of the pool as well, taking robes from more attendants.

"I don't think the girls'll be out for a while," Sasuke observed. Shika and Choji nodded. The group of guys found chairs and sat.

"So how're your teams?" Iruka asked nervously.

"Great!" Kiba said brightly.

"Okay," Shino said with every bit of emotion as usual.

"Not so bad," Naruto said.

"Bad," Was Sasuke's answer.

Choji and Shikamaru looked at each other. "Good enough," Choji said. Shikamaru nodded. Kiba sniffed the chubby boy.

"Hey, man, whatchu doin'!" He exclaimed, swatting the other. Kiba grinned lopsidedly.

"Ino'll kill us if she don't smell lilacs," The dog trainer explained. Choji sighed.

"Maybe we should just buy her some," He said sarcastically. Shikamaru looked at him oddly. "Shika, I'm kidding!"

"No, that's a good idea," Shikamaru insisted. Choji raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Ino slipped into the robe the attendant gave her, looking on as Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Kurenai did the same. She waved a little bit.

"Well, see ya," She said sadly. "Gotta go find the guys." The others nodded as she headed for the lobby. The three guys weren't there. She looked around.

"Choji? Shikamaru? Asuma-sensei? Not funny!" She looked behind each pillar holding up the building. "Gu-!" She was cut off as a bouquet of flowers were trust in her face. Choji grinned from behind the purple mass.

"There ya go. You smelled lilacs, so let's go," Shikamaru complained fixing his hair up again. Choji still held the flowers in Ino's face. "You want those or what?"

Bewildered, Ino took the flowers from Choji. Asuma threw his arms around her shoulders and Choji's. "Well, my dears," Asuma said, leading them out of the bathhouse, "This is sweet and all, but I for one am cold."

"Okay, what's up?" Ino asked. "Whadda ya want?"

Shikamaru fake-frowned. "Ino! I'm surprised at you! Can't we do something nice for a teammate?"

Choji grinned and skipped forward. "Yeah, what's your problem Ino?"

Ino sighed. "Fine, I won't force you for any more baths."

The three guys cheered. Ino sighed.

They didn't realize they'd forgotten their clothes back at the bathhouses until they'd almost reached the Nara household. Laughing as his students sighed, Asuma yelled out, "Race ya back!"

The four set out sprinting in bare feet, leaving wet feet marks and fallen lilac petals behind. Like this they went for a while, until the four runners evened out. Ino laughed breathlessly.

"Hey," She told the team, Shikamaru and Choji on her left, Asuma to her right, "You guys ain't so bad."

Ino won that race.

* * *

A/N: Not exactly my favorite chapter, but I like it enough. Please review, my dears! Reviews make me work harder. Also, the next chapter won't come out within the space of a day like the last two. Thanks to all my reveiwers!

Next chapter:

1 ramen shop, 3 ninjas, 1 million stars, 1 crazed cook, 20 bowls of ramen,and 5 bags of chips equals the revelation of a secret years kept.


	4. Stars

Disclaimer: I am not the own of Naruto.

"_They're just big balls of gas," He complained._

_She glared. "No, they're beautiful."_

**Stars**

"Wanna go out for ramen?" Choji asked his teammates as they finished practice, breathing heavily. Shikamaru pulled a kunai out of the ground and nodded with a normal grunt of approval. Ino fixed her long, silky blonde hair and shrugged.

"Sure," She said, "Why not."

A month before, Ino would've snorted and said no and Choji and Shikamaru would go alone like they always had. But even though they didn't act it, Choji thought that Team Ten was working out pretty well. They'd been doing missions together for a while, so it only made sense that they should eat together sometimes.

"What about you, sensei?" Choji asked Asuma, who shook his head.

"I have a previous engagement," The man took long drag from a cigarette, "Sorry, kids."

"You're going on a date with Kurenai-sensei, aren't you," Their sensei blushed when Ino suggested it. He stuttered. "I'm right." Ino grinned. Choji laughed. Shikamaru yawned. Together- sort of- the three headed off to the ramen shop, Asuma still struggling for words.

-

"Hey," Shikamaru nodded to Naruto and Iruka as they passed the two leaving the ramen shop while he and his team went in. Iruka nodded, Naruto waved. Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru took seats along the bar. Choji waved to a man sitting at the counter

"Choji! How are you, my man!" The overly-peppy man asked. "Shikamaru, good to see you! Surprised you got outta bed today! Who's this young lady!"

Ino looked taken aback that the man phrased everything like it ended in an exclamation point, so Shikamaru answered for her. "That's Ino. She's on our team."

"Ah! Yes! Team Ten! You treating these young men here well!" The man sitting at counter asked. Choji and Shikamaru burst out laughed.

"Nope!" Choji answered for her. She glared.

"Choji! You are so lucky I don't have any food or it'd be on your head!" She threatened, which caused the man to perk up.

"Ah! Food! One round, correct! I'll pay!" Choji nodded his approval. Ino blinked as the man headed off.

"He's an... interesting man," She said, stating it nicely.

"The Ramen Man is crazy," Shikamaru affirmed. Choji nodded. The Ramen Man brought them their ramen and they all began to chow down, not speaking a word.

Ino ate two bowls before stopping. "I've totally passed my carb limit," She explained.

Shikamaru ate eight bowls before he fell asleep on the counter. "Again!" The Ramen Man said, laughing.

Choji stopped after the tenth bowl. The Ramen Man grinned. "Choji! I'm sorry but they need to close up!"

"Going on a date with Ayame?" The Ramen Man grinned.

"All thanks to you, Choji! Now, run on up!"

Choji blushed. Ino looked interested. "Up where?" She asked the Ramen Man. Choji made slashing movements against his throat, trying to give the eccentric man the message that he should shut up. The Ramen Man did not get it.

"To the boys' roof!" he explained. "Shikamaru! Awake!" He poked the sleeping boy on the shoulder. He didn't move.

"Choji?" The boy didn't answer Ino's inquiry. She sighed, and pulled Shikamaru's ear. "SHIKAMARU! WAKE UP!" She yelled into his ear. The boy flailed and fell out of his seat.

"Ino!" He complained, sitting up. "What was that for?"

"We gotta go. The Ramen Man says the owners wanna close," Ino explained exasperatedly.

Shikamaru sighed and stood. "Aw man... How troublesome. I dun wanna have ta deal with my mother today..."

Ino shrugged. "Hey, where else you gonna go?" She said, leaning on the counter.

"Up," Choji suggested, and caught Shikamaru's eye. Ino grinned.

-

The boys were uncannily quiet as the ascended a ladder from behind the Ramen Man's counter, Shikamaru before her and Choji after her. After less then a minute of climbing, she found herself atop the ramen shop, staring out across the darkened city.

"Ino!" She looked around. Shikamaru waved at her from a spot where he sat on a roof two houses over. Choji shut the trapdoor in on the ramen shop's roof and grinned.

"Shika! Catch!" The boy yelled. Their lazy companion looked over just in time to be hit in the face by a bag of chips that Choji had thrown at him. Four more came at him quickly. He caught only one. Choji laughed and, with a running start, leaped to the next roof, then did the same to join Shikamaru. He sat down beside his friend, who lay with his hands behind his head, and opened one bag of chips. Ino grimaced.

"You comin'?" Choji yelled at her. She nodded and looked over the edge of the ramen shop's roof. "You need some help?" She couldn't tell if he was making fun of her for being afraid to jump the small gap or if he was seriously concerned. Either way, she didn't want his help, so she glared at him across two roofs.

"I don't need _your _help," She said darkly, and- closing her eyes- jumped to the next roof. She wobbled as the impact sent shocks up her legs, but otherwise was fine. Grinning cockily, she took a sprinting start and gracefully leaped to join the boys. She flipped her blonde ponytail over her shoulder and slid down between them.

For a minute they were quiet. It was not late enough for the first stars or the moon, but the sun was nowhere in sight. Shikamaru handed her a bag of chips as he opened his own and stuck one in his mouth with a satisfying crunch.

"On a diet," Ino complained, exasperated.

"You want diet soda, then?" Choji asked as he produced three sodas from a loose board in the roof. He rolled them over to his companions, who snatched the drinks up. Ino examined the ingredients of the soft drink, and then nodded slowly.

"I guess this'll be okay," She confirmed, as Choji opened his own drink beside her. Suddenly, a rain of dark brown soda exploded from the can like a fountain. Ino screamed and ducked away from the spray, but Choji, cackling, turned the can so the contents splashed all over the girl's chic clothes. She gasped in indignation.

"Hey!" She exclaimed in annoyance. But after a second, a sinister smile crept onto her face and she began to shake her own soda. "Two can play at that game!" She informed him and opened her soda, its contents spewing out all over Choji, who laughed and covered his face with his arms. Ino shrieked and dropped her can -which continued to spray brown liquid until empty- when Shikamaru hit her from behind with a blast from his own soda. Laughing, Choji grabbed another soda from under the board, shook it, and sprayed Shikamaru. While he was distracted, however, Ino seized another soda, shook it up, and hit Choji from behind. Laughing, the three continued this way until the last soda had been poured-unshaken- over Shikamaru's head by Ino. Clutching their stomachs, they rolled on the roof, consumed by laughter. A few aluminum cans fell over the edge of the roof, the rest lay still and empty.

After a few minutes, they calmed and sat up. Ino wrung out her soda-sprayed hair over the side before sitting beside the boys again. "This is going to cost a fortune in dry-cleaning," She informed them. None of the three cared.

-

The stars appeared. They didn't know how long they'd been spraying each other, as it was hard to tell at night.

"There's Virgo," Ino surprised them with her knowledge of the stars. "That's what we are, Shika. And over there's Taurus, which would be you, Choji." When the boys fixed her with confused looks, she sighed. "I met Tenten at the bathes a while back. She's pretty cool. Thinks stars tell you 'bout folks and what'll happen to 'em"

"How could they know?" Choji asked, tossing aside an empty chip bag. Ino shrugged.

"Who knows? I think it's kinda cool. I mean, that everything's written out in the sky but no one really knows how to read it," Ino said, lying down with her hands clasped behind her head beside the two boys, smiling lightly as she looked at the bright stars and nearly nonexistent moon. Choji did the same, but Shikamaru remained sitting up.

"They're just big balls of gas," He complained. She glared.

"No, they're beautiful," She said defiantly. Shikamaru shrugged and lay down beside his teammates, dropping an empty chip bag.

-

Choji and Shikamaru were soon hungry again and broke open another two of the chips. Sighing, Ino sat up.

"I miss chips so bad," She groaned, watching as her companions dug into the multicolored bags. Choji looked at her oddly.

"So break your diet," He said simply. She glared.

"I can't. I have to beat Sakura."

Shikamaru scoffed. "What, do you measure each other's waists? I will never understand women."

Ino moaned and lay down again, "And I will never understand either of you." The boys exchanged glances and a shrug, then fell back beside her.

-

They were quiet except for the sound of the boys eating, enjoying the beauty of the sky. Suddenly, Ino sighed and sat up again.

"Okay!" She burst out. "I can't deal with this. To hell with the diet. Chip me!" Choji cheered.

"Yeah, Ino! Stick it to the Man! You don't have ta be a stick figure!" He caroled as he threw her the last bag of chips. She greedily ripped it open and grabbed one, taking a small bite.

"I can die happy now!" She shouted, falling back between the boys again.

"Whatever..." Shikamaru said, rolling away from her outspread arms as she rejoiced. Ino just laughed and ate another chip.

"Oh man, I missed chips so much!" She continued to rant. Choji laughed heartily.

"Ino, if you're this excited about eating a couple of chips, I don't wanna see you when you decide to have ice cream again."

-

"Choji!" Choji moaned and groggily opened him eyes to see Ino kneeling beside him on the roof, poking him sharply in the ribs and hissing his name.

"What?" He groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Do you realize what time it is?" She whispered anxiously. "We fell asleep up here! Do you know how worried our parents are gonna be?" The morning light reflected off the soda cans that moved in the light breeze. Standing, the girl sighed and stretched before walking over to the still-sleeping Shikamaru. "SHIKA!" She yelled, and kicked him in the stomach.

"OW! Ino!" Shikamaru sat up quickly, clutching his stomach. "Man, you're as bad as my mother!"

"C'mon, smarty. Let's get outta here before your mom kills Cho and me for keeping you out so late," She said, putting her hands on her hips. Shikamaru stood, groaning.

"Do I have to?" He whined. She just glowered. Choji jumped to the next roof. The occupants of that house banged loudly on the ceiling with what Choji thought to be a broom.

"Sorry!" He yelled down at them, whoever they were. Shikamaru leaped over behind him, followed by the graceful Ino. Choji waited for the other two at the other edge of the building, then-together- they jumped to the shop roof and descended the ladder.

-

The Ramen Man and a small girl about their own age met them.

"Hello, Choji, Shikamaru! Who's this!" Ino was not surprised that this girl spoke just as excitedly as her brother. Ino supplied her own name and asked the girl for hers.

"Nice ta meetcha, Ino! I'm called RG!" RG stated brightly, letting the three pass her. The Ramen Man waved cheerfully at them from his seat.

"Shikamaru! Your mother was here looking for you! Nearly bashed in my head with a frying pan!" Shikamaru groaned.

"Sorry 'bout her, man! You okay?" He asked as the owner helped them to the door.

"Just fine!" The Ramen Man cried. RG waved at the team's backs as they left. Choji and Shikamaru waved back.

-

"I can't believe there are _more_ of them!" Ino finally said after the walked in silence for a minute.

"More of what? Ramen people?"

Ino snorted. Choji laughed.

"You snort when you laugh; you know that, Ino-pig?"

"Don't call me Ino-pig, Cho-pig!"

"It sound's better Ino-pig," Shikamaru told her. She turned red.

"SHIKA-PIG!" She yelled, earning odd looks from the morning commuters. The boys exchanged glances.

"SHIKA-MARU?" A shrill voice yelled. Shikamaru cussed and looked around.

"That's my mother," He said. "Man, what a drag..."

"Get behind us," Ino hissed, standing shoulder to shoulder next to Choji. Shikamaru nodded and ducked behind his teammates.

"Ino? Choji?" Shikamaru's mother addressed them curtly when she saw them. "Have you seen Shikamaru?"

"Nope. Sorry, Mrs. N," Ino lied.

"Not for a while," Choji fibbed. The woman furrowed her brows.

"All right. You'll tell him I'm looking for him if you see him?"

"Of course, Mrs. Nara," Ino assured the woman without batting an eyelash. Shikamaru's mother nodded briskly and headed off, shouting her son's name. Once she was out of sight, Shikamaru popped up from behind Choji and Ino.

"Thanks, I guess. Sorta embarrassing ta have a girlsave me, though," Shikamaru mused. Ino's eyes narrowed.

"Nara Shikamaru, I am going to kill you!" She yelled, swinging her fist at him.

"Whoa! Back off, woman!" He shrieked.

"I'm going to tell your mother!"

"In-o!"

"I'm going now!"

"Very fun- Hey, Ino, get back here! Ino! Aw, man, what a bother. Don't get my mother, please! INO!"

Choji laughed. Shikamaru only seemed to show an effort when his mother was brought into it. Shikamaru swore and fell back next to Choji.

"I hate her," Shikamaru complained.

"She's not that bad," Choji said.

She never did find Shikamaru's mother.

-

A/N: Please review, dearhearts!

Next chapter: 3 packs of cigarettes, 1 chuunin exam, 1 mistaken sensei, and too much food to count add up to the beginning of an adventure.


	5. Trees

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

_"As-u-ma-sen-sei!" Ino moaned. "It's huge!"_

**Trees**

"Asuma-sensei!" Ino ran up to their sensei and hugged him from behind. He choked on cigarette smoke and pushed her off. Shikamaru and Choji walked up behind her.

"You okay, sensei?" Choji asked. The man hadn't even yelled at Ino. And his eyes looked sunken. He sighed.

"Okay, kids. I made a mistake," Asuma said slowly, sinking onto the park bench and motioning for the three to do the same. They did.

"Did you try to pull something on Kurenai-sensei?" Shikamaru asked knowingly. Asuma glared.

"No. Nara, this is serious. You know the chuunin exams are being held, right?" His pupils nodded. Something in Shikamaru's head registered.

"No you didn't," He moaned.

"I did," Asuma sighed and put his head back. "I didn't mean it. You kids aren't ready. But all the others did it. I'd feel weird if I didn't."

"What did you do?" Choji asked, confused.

"What aren't we ready for?" Ino demanded.

"He nominated us for the chuunin exams," Shikamaru explained. Ino and Choji jumped up.

"You _what?_" They both demanded. Asuma moaned and hid his head in his hands.

"I _know_. It was dumb. But I can't do anything now"

"We're not ready!" Choji exclaimed.

"Damn straight!" Ino said expressively. Shikamaru moaned and lay on the grass. Asuma took a deep breath.

"Well, then..." He took a long drag on his cigarette. "I guess we'll just have to make you ready."

-

"A _week!_" Ino shrieked, flopping down on the rooftop. "Sensei, have you _lost _your _mind!_"

"Most likely, yes," Asuma looked out across the view from their roof. "Get up." Ino pouted, and stood. Choji and Shikamaru looked up at Asuma from either side. Their sensei sighed. "Go!"

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji leaped from roof to roof as Asuma threw practice-kunai at them. Dodging a toss from Asuma, Ino jumped quickly over one very large gap to stand with an out-of-breath Choji. Deflecting a kunai with one of her own, Ino looked oddly at the hunched over Choji. "You okay?"

"Yeah...I'm...fine," Choji gasped.

"You're out of shape," Ino observed as Shikamaru landed on Choji's other side.

"Am... not," Choji glared up at her. Shikamaru shrugged and consequentially was hit with a practice knife. Ino snorted, but she too was hit.

"Duck," Shikamaru said blankly, and she did so, dodging a kunai.

"Is Sensei okay? Choji, on your left," Ino said as Choji moved slightly to the right. "I mean, he seems kind of messed up. He's not even being so tough on us."

Shikamaru jumped back from a kunai and nodded. "Something's up with him."

"Should we...ask him...?" Choji huffed.

Shikamaru shook his head. "He'll tell us when he's ready. Ino."

Ino stepped forward to avoid a kunai. "And if he doesn't?"

Shikamaru looked over at their sensei, who had paused to light a new cigarette. "...Then it's none our business."

Ino jumped to the next roof. Shikamaru jumped to another. Choji, still breathing heavily, hurdled to a separate roof and looked towards Asuma. The man caught Choji's eye, but quickly broke off. "Something's... definitely wrong..."

-

"Climb it."

"As-u-ma-sen-sei!" Ino moaned. "It's huge!" The four stood at the bottom of a tree near the Academy wall. Asuma raised his eyebrows.

"Ino, this isn't even the challenge," He informed her, snuffing his cigarette, removing his forehead protector, and anything else that might be caught while climbing. Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru followed suit. Asuma swung up onto the first branch.

"Asuma-sensei?" Ino asked, carefully climbing onto the lowest branch. "What _is _the challenge?"

"We're sneaking into the Academy," Asuma answered, looking down at her.

"Why?" Choji asked, reaching up to grab a higher branch.

"I need to speak with Iruka. And it'll be good training," Asuma said, reaching down to grab Ino's hand and heave her onto the branch on which he stood. Ino gave Shikamaru her hand to balance himself as he stood beside her, nearly falling off the branch. Choji grabbed the branch and swung himself up.

Asuma lifted Ino up to the next branch. The girl then reached down with both hands to heave Choji up onto the same branch- Asuma and Shikamaru gave him a push up, as well. Shikamaru seized one of Choji's large, sweaty hands and one of Ino's small, dainty hands and the two pulled their teammate upwards. Asuma jumped onto the branch with no trouble. From this position, they could see into the Academy yard.

It was lunch. All the students sat in various places throughout the field, eating whatever food they had brought. Asuma frowned and sat down, his legs dangling over the branch's edge.

"Asuma-sensei?" Ino did not sit, even though the boys did. The man merely nodded. "Why do you need to talk to Iruka-sensei? How long has this wall been here?"

"Two weeks," He ignored her first question and detachedly watched Konhamaru throw food at a boy across the yard. They stood silent for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry I put you up for this," Asuma said, sounding like he was speaking to the world at large. "But... I wanted my father to see he didn't make a mistake." Ino did not know who his father was- neither, it appeared, did Choji, but a look of realization came to Shikamaru's face. "I never should've left Konha. Ichigo always was the good son."

"Who-?" Choji started, but Shikamaru stopped him.

"I guess I just tried to help myself and not even thought about you kids. I'm sorry," Asuma lit a cigarette.

"We are ready, sensei," Shikamaru said distantly, gazing down at the kids below with a detached look in his eyes. Asuma raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The students were now filing back into the building. Nodding, Asuma leaped to stand atop the wall, and then jumped into the yard below. His team, however, stayed on the branch.

"Shikamaru?" Choji's eyes followed their sensei as he went into the Academy. "Who is Asuma-sensei's father?"

Shikamaru fingered a leaf for a moment, before standing. "The Hokage," He finally answered before jumping into the Academy yard.

-

Ino and Choji exchanged glances, before following their teammate down. Ino ran towards him. "Shi-!"

Shikamaru put a hand against her mouth, muffling whatever she had wanted to say, and put a finger to his taunt lips, and nodded in the direction of the doorframe. Choji strained his ears to her the voices of Asuma and Iruka.

"...can't believe I did this. I'm such an idiot!" Asuma's distinct voice was more upset then Choji had ever heard him. Shikamaru crouched and inched closer to the door, pulling Ino- who still remained partially upright- with him. Choji scurried after them on his hands and knees.

"...good kids," They caught the end of Iruka's sentence. "They can take it."

"They're a loud mouth, a slacker, and a glutton. What chance have they got against people like Gai's team? Or Mitsuko's?" The words stung. Asuma had never said that to their faces! Choji saw anger boil in Ino's eyes, and she opened her mouth to say something and started to step forward, but Shikamaru reached up and replaced his hand to its former position- firmly over her mouth- and Choji grabbed her ankle. Ino reached down and pulled Shikamaru's ponytail. He let out a scream of pain, muffled as Choji's sweaty hand covered the lower portion on his face. Shikamaru glared at his friend, and shoved his hand against Choji's forehead.

They heard Iruka sigh. "Asuma... Calm down."

"Yeah, you're one to talk."

"Asuma." Iruka was using the voice he used with a misbehaving student. Choji caught Shikamaru's eye and smiled. It was one they had heard often. "This isn't about me. It's about Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji..."

The two senseis remained silent for a moment, before Asuma spoke. "They really are good kids."

"Yup," They heard Iruka agree.

"Shikamaru? That kid's a genius. Kicks my butt at Go regularly," Ino looked in surprise at their teammate. He didn't meet her eyes, but Choji could see he was pleased with himself. "And Ino... That's girl's got fire in her, I tell you," Choji started to laugh, but was immediately cut off as Ino's small hand was pressed against his mouth. "And Choji?" He stiffened at the mention of his name. "He's a warrior, that kid..." Choji felt himself blush with pride. It was wonderful to hear his sensei speak so highly of him.

"Of course they're ready, Asuma," Iruka spoke now.

"...Yeah. I guess they are," Asuma's voice was closer now. "Thanks, Iruka."

"Anytime."

Asuma appeared in the doorway. He stared ahead at the sky. The three teammates froze.

"Asuma?" Iruka spoke again. Asuma turned. Simultaneously, Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru started to stand and run, but Ino tripped over the still-rising Choji, who stumbled backwards into his childhood friend. Silently, they scrambled to stand and sprinted.

Asuma watched them go with a grin and struck a new cigarette.

-

"Good luck," The four stood outside the examination hall. Asuma pressed three small boxes into his students hands. Shikamaru was the first to look at his. They were three small packs of cigarettes.

"My mother is going to kill you," Shikamaru said idly. Asuma grinned.

"Hey, don't smoke 'em. I'm serious. It's a bad habit. Anyway, listen, just don't die in there," Asuma fingered the kerchief at his waist. "You kids come back to me, you hear? You come back chuunin, and I'll take you all to an all-you-can-eat buffet, my treat."

Choji grinned, tucking the pack into his bag. Ino laughed. "Don't worry so much, Sensei!" She exclaimed, tossing the box in the air and catching it. Asuma frowned.

"Seriously, Ino. Take care of yourselves."

"Fine, fine. We'll be fine!" Ino exclaimed.

"Come back chuunin!" Asuma grinned and hugged the three before stepping back. Looking at each other, Team Ten entered the room before them.

-

A/N: R+R, please!

Next chapter: 10 questions, 2 blondes, and too much thinking adds up to one massive headache!


	6. Blondes

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto.

**Blondes**

_It was signed by Ino, with a little heart next to her name, like usual._

-

Ino sank into her seat after a brief talk with the rest of the rookies and that smart boy with the glasses. She stole a glace around the room while the rules were explained. Sakura was a few seats in front of her, Choji was down on the left column, and Shikamaru was in the right one.

The test papers were passed out. Pencils scratched on paper. Brows furrowed. Ino stole another glace at her team. Choji was looking baffled at the paper, chewing the end of his pencil, and Shikamaru was staring blanking into space, nearly asleep. Ino forced her eyes back to her paper. She didn't know this! Why did it matter, anyway?

Ino winced. Kiba's stupid dog was barking! How the heck was she supposed to think with that animal yapping at his master?

Who knew this crap? She'd passed the first few years of the Academy by copying off Sakura's paper!

Copying off Sakura! That was it! Looking at her ex-best friend through a square made with her hands, Ino whispered, "Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

Choji looked over at his teammate just in time to see her slump to her desk.

-

Shikamaru blinked. Wait, what had he done the last minute? His gaze drifted to his paper. Sure enough, there was a note written in familiar script.

_Shika-_

_Was gonna give you the answers but you've got them already. Focus, dumbass!_

It was signed by Ino, with a little heart next to her name, like usual.

_P.S. _

The note continued,

_That blonde over there? The one you were looking at? She's kinda pretty. You two should totally go out! _

Shikamaru felt his face flush. His eyes searched the room only to find Ino still collapsed at her desk. He sighed. What a troublesome girl...

-

Choji blinked and found himself looking at a completed paper. Wait, what? He racked his brain. He hadn't known any of tho-Ino.

_Cho-_

_They're right. Got them from Billboard-Brow. _

_Ino heart_

_P.S. Stop chewing your pencil. It's gross._

Choji pulled the end of his pencil out of his mouth and blushed. That Ino...

-

Ino looked over at her teammates to find them both blushing. She grinned. A job well done. Then she turned, seeking Shikamaru's blonde. She looked a year or two older them herself. Squaring her hands, she once more performed the jutsu.

A column over, Shikamaru watched Ino again fall to her desk and rolled his eyes. That girl was such a _bother_...

-

_Temari._

Shikamaru sighed and held up his paper. Ino's writing was again scribbled on the margin.

_Her name is Temari of the Sand._

Shikamaru felt himself turn red. Why was that lunatic doing this? He looked over to his teammate. She was writing furiously on her paper.

Temari was such a pretty name.

-

"Time for the tenth question!"

Ino sat up straight; her blue eyes flickered to her teammates as the rules were explained. _What a load of bull... _She thought. Shikamaru and Choji wouldn't quit, and she sure as hell wasn't going to raise _her _hand. But just to be sure, she raised Asuma's cigarette box slowly onto the table and rubbed it. She saw Choji's hand go into his bag, and she knew he was patting his pack, and Shikamaru's white knuckles were gripped around the cigarettes. They had to do this, for themselves and for Asuma-sensei.

She saw Shikamaru chuckle as Naruto spoke. Ino herself felt a smile grow on her face, before shaking her head. _That weirdo..._

_-_

"We passed?" Choji was among the many that stood and shouted these words. He heard Shikamaru's distinct chuckle among the loud hullabaloo that erupted and Ino's voice yelling, "What. The. **_HELL_**?"

As the examiner explained, Choji's eyes grew wide, and he turned backwards to look at his teammates. Ino was staring at the man was such surprise it was almost comical, and Shikamaru looked about ready to sleep.

"But... I don't understand the final question!" Choji saw Shikamaru turn in his seat laboriously to look at the Sand ninja who spoke: a pretty-ish girl with an eternally furrowed brow.

The sadist who had been the examiner explained as the group sat in stunned silence. Until...

"What the hell?" It was Kiba's voice that Choji heard first when a whirling black ball came into the room.

"Is this part of the test?" Choji didn't know who he was asking.

The black cloth spread- the writing on it pure white- and a woman stood before them.

"You guys!" She screamed. Choji shrank away from the jounin. "This is no time to be celebrating!"

She looked at the confused faces on the faces in the room. She rolled her eyes. "I am the examiner for the second test! Mitarashi Anko! Now let's go!"

Great... Choji and Shikamaru shared a glance. Just what they needed. More crazy females.

-

A/N: Review as usual dears.

Next chapter: 26 teams, millions of trees, and more trouble then expected add up to more than is anticipated!


	7. Holes

Disclaimer: Own Naruto, I don't.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had the writers' block from heck!

A/N- part duex: The others from the Rookie Nine, Tam Gai, and the Sand Sibs will be playing a larger role in the following chapters. And so, let's play Pick-the-Pairing! First up is Sakura-chan! Choices at end of chapter! 3

* * *

**Holes**

_Shikamaru!" She yelled down the dark hole._

* * *

"Why are you so terrible to Sakura?"

Ino glared at Choji when he asked that question. They stood before Gate 12, waiting for it to open.

"She's annoying," Ino huffed, crossing her arms. Choji met Shikamaru's eyes and shrugged. The man who stood before their gate frowned.

"Let's go after Naruto's team," Shikamaru suggested. Choji sent a look at his best friend.

'Nonono!' He mouthed, nodding hastily in Ino's direction. The girl only glared at her teammates.

"You may start," The man said nervously, unlocking the gate.

The three started through the gate of their fate and into the Forest of Death.

* * *

"How much food you got in that thing?" Ino asked, amazed, for the forth time.

"A lot," Choji grinned, holding out a bag of chips. "Want some?"

"No," Ino scoffed.

"Quiet," Shikamaru hissed, peeking around a tree.

"So whadda we do when we run into some teams?" Ino asked, hiding behind a tree.

"Just stay put," Choji hissed at them.

"Okay!" Ino flashed them the peace sign. "Just Hide-and-Hangout!"

Shikamaru frowned. "That won't work, Cho. Any really experienced shinobi would spot us."

Ino waved her hand. "Then they'll just fall for my amazing beauty!"

Choji giggled. Ino crossed her eyes at him, and then her hand flew to her head. "Cho! What was that for!"

"I didn't-Hey!" Choji rubbed his head.

"What the hell?" Shikamaru flinched, and then bent to pick up the projectile that had nailed him in the ear. Turing the small weapon in his fingers, he frowned. "It's an..."

"It's a damn acorn!" Ino burst out, hopping as she was hit with yet another nut.

"What the-!" The sky seemed to rain acorns. Ino shrieked and covered her face, Choji hit the ground, and Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome..."

"Eee!" Ino screamed. "Oh my God, get it off! Get it off me!"

The boys ran to her through the acorn barrage. "Are you kidding me?" Shikamaru exclaimed, grabbing a squirrel off of Ino's arm and throwing in to a tree. It fell, out cold or dead, they didn't stop to check, instead, the team simultaneously began to sprint away.

"What the hell is going on?" Ino yelled, ducking under a low branch.

"I dunno!" Choji answered, running up next to her. Shikamaru looked back at them.

"Don't ask just run!" Shikamaru ordered. Ino and Choji nodded and quickly began gaining speed. Shikamaru kept his eye on them, his head turned.

"Shika!" The boy took a drop. Ino and Choji raced to where he'd just disappeared. Ino collapsed to her knees next to a huge hole. "Shikamaru!" She yelled down the dark hole. Choji looked down the hole.

"Hey," Shikamaru's voice called up weakly.

"Shika! You okay?" Choji called down.

"Not exactly the word I'd use," Shikamaru moaned. "What about you guys?"

"We're fine. Oh, shit."

* * *

"Ino! Choji! What going on?" Shikamaru called up, using the wall to stand shakily.

There was no answer.

"Ino! Cho!"

"They can't do _anything_," A voice seemed to sing from every inch of the dark hole.

"Wha-!" Shikamaru stumbled backwards, slamming his back into the other side of the hole.

"Sh... Don't worry. This won't hurt for very long..."

Long tendrils of _something _wrapped around his arms. "What the-!" He struggled, thrashing in his bonds. "Ino! Cho! In-!" The wisps covered his mouth, and his nose, and his eyes, and he saw nothing more.

* * *

"Well, look at this! Three little animals got stuck in our little trap, didn't they, Akio?" That cold voice sent a chill up Choji's back.

"Why, yes they did, Arata," A second chilly voice spoke from behind Choji. "Look at this one," Choji shivered as a cold, pale hand ran its nails along his cheek. He wanted nothing more then to run away, but leave Shikamaru and Ino? He couldn't, he just couldn't. "Nice a plump. _Delicious_, huh, Arata?" Choji's eyes widened and he risked a glace at Ino. _Run, _His eyes screamed at her, _run far away!_

Slowly, her blue eyes met his, and she nodded.

* * *

Ino took a step forward and readied herself to sprint away.

"Now, now, we can't have that, dear," one of the icy cool voices said somewhere behind her. She gasped, and took of sprinting.

She fell backwards. Desperately, she looked around. A pale, dark-eyed Mist shinobi stood above her, his long fingers clasped around her ponytail. He smiled frostily. "That's a no-no."

Ino's eyes widened, and vainly tried to pull her hair out of his grasp. He retaliated by pulling her hair harder, causing her to give out a cry of pain.

The older male smiled in such a way that Ino visually shuddered. "Fiery," He said lustfully, knelling beside her. Ino scrambled away, but was only pulled closer as he retained a grasp on her ponytail. His other long-fingered hand brushed her cheek. "Such a lovely face... And such lovely hair..." He moaned. Ino looked around desperately for an escape.

"Get away from her!" Choji's voice came from somewhere else. The man's hand grabbed her chin. Anger reflected in his face, and Ino recoiled in fear. "Leave her alone!"

"Cho!" Ino called weakly, the man's hand was growing tighter her chin, his knuckles turned white. "Cho, I'm fine..." The anger seemed to drain from his face, and the hand on her chin loosened.

"That's good choice, girlie," He whispered, want dripping from his lips.

Ino shivered.

* * *

Choji took a step towards the cold man and Ino, but was stopped by a pair of hands on his shoulders. The thin hands were surprisingly strong.

"Let Arata have his _fun_," The voice hissed. "It's not going to matter to her, or you, or your little friend down there when you're _dead._"

Choji's eyes widened. Shikamaru's screams finally echoed to the top of his hole, calling his teammates. The man-Arata?-had pulled Ino into his lap and was moaning with pleasure. The man behind Choji was laughing coldly.

"W-What do you want?" Choji wrenched away from the hands and turned to face the Mist nin. He looked so much like the man groping Choji's teammate he felt sick. "Y-You want the scroll? Take the scroll," Choji's hand flew to his bag, and shakily he pulled the scroll from his bag. "Take it and leave us alone!" The pale shinobi stepped forward, and seized the scroll from the shaking Choji. Turning it over in his hands, the man nodded.

"Arata! Ama! Our work is down here. Let's go," He called. A small female with pale skin and dark eyes, about a year older then Choji himself, appeared at the top of the hole, holding Shikamaru in a headlock. The other man heaved Ino to her feet as he stood, still holding onto her ponytail. He mashed her lips against his, then shoved her into a tree. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and spit at the ground before his feet.

"You demoness," He hissed, and swooped towards her.

"Arata!" The other man yelled. "Come."

He stiffened. "Yes, Akio."

The girl released Shikamaru. He stumbled forward. The three pale shinobi walked silently into the trees.

The three shinobi still in the clearing remained stiff and silent for another minute, shaking and shivering.

* * *

A/N: R & R, dears!

1. Sakura/Lee

2. Sakura/Sasuke

3.Sakura/Kakashi

4. Sakura/Kabuto

5. Sakura/Neji

Next chapter: 2 old friends, 2 out-cold teammates, and 0 scrolls lead to a choice that could change the whole ballgame!


	8. Dreaming

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

A/N: Three pieces of news: First, I started a C2- A Boar : A Butterfly : A Deer. If you'd like to help staff it, just leave me a note in your review. Second, the Sakura pairing votes have been counted and we need more to break a tie between SakuLee and SakuKabu Third, this chapter's pairing is Tenten!

**Dreaming**

_He knows she is dreaming. _

-

Choji frowned.

It had grown dark. Ino and Shikamaru lay behind him, as it was his turn to take watch.

Choji turned to look at his teammates. Shikamaru, he knew, was not truly asleep, but he was not truly awake either. He was somewhere in between, and only Choji and Ino could tell he was thinking. Thinking about what, Choji couldn't tell. But the gears were moving, and by the time he 'woke', Shikamaru would have a plan.

Choji's eyes drifted over to Ino. Her brows are creased, and she lets out an indistinguishable sound. Immediately, he knows she is dreaming. A nightmare.

He did not think about it anymore. Thinking wasn't his job.

_What is my job? _Choji thought vaguely. _What am I here for?_

He didn't know. The thought stuck at the back of his mind, like a red-hot needle, prodding him.

-

"Shika."

"What?" He moaned.

"Shika, wake up."

"Cho-ji..."

"SHIKAMARU!"

"Yes Mother!" Shikamaru sat up so quickly he bumped heads with Choji.

"That's Ino," Choji informed him, rubbing his forehead.

"Whatever."

"Breakfast!" Ino cried, throwing a cooked fish-on-a-stick at her teammates. Shikamaru caught it and bit into the fish.

"C'mon. Let's go," Shikamaru stood, gathering his possessions into a bag.

-

Asuma bit his lip. "I'm gonna go take a walk." Kurenai nodded from her perch on the couch, and Gai and Kakashi looked up from their arm wrestling match to wave as he stepped out the door.

He was nervous. They'd be fine, they had to be-!

"Uncle Asuma."

He stopped in his path and turned. A small boy stood before him, goggles atop him head. "Konhamaru. Hello. How are you?" He asked awkwardly, wishing he had a cigarette.

"Fine," The boy answered, just as awkwardly.

"Wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Sure..."

-

Moment later, the boy and his uncle sat on a bench in the park, licking ice cream cones in silence.

_C'mon, say something, idiot! _Asuma raged within himself. "So...Chocolate."

"Yeah. Chocolate," Konhamaru answered, looking oddly at his uncle.

"Chocolate's my favorite, too. And Ichi-!" Asuma stopped himself. _And Ichigo's, too. _Silence returned.

_You see the kid like once a month and you can't say anything to him? C'mon, Sensei! _He could've sworn he heard Ino yelling at him in his head.

_Sensei, he's a good kid, try to start a conversation. _An inner-Choji ventured helpfully.

_C'mon, Asuma-sensei! _Shikamaru's voice prodded.

_Okay, _Asuma thought, _I'm hearing voices. Not good._

"How's school?"

"Fine."

_Okay, the kid hates me._

-

"Shikamaru?" They'd been walking for an hour or two in almost complete silence when Choji broke the ice. His teammates-they always were faster than him- stopped and turned to look at him. "I know you've got a plan."  
A frown came to his friend's face. "Cho..."

"I know you Shikamaru. Tell us."

His friend sighed and sent a look at Ino, and immediately Choji understood what Shikamaru's plan was. And he _knew _Ino wouldn't like it. "Shi-!" He started, but his childhood friend plowed on.

"I think-!" He stopped, and lowered his voice quickly. "Somebody's coming," He hissed, and grabbed his teammates wrists. In a flash, the three shinobi were concealed behind a clump of bushes. Choji's heart beat in his throat- what if they got caught? What if it was the Mist shinobi? What, what if, what it?-and cast a glance at his teammates. Ino nervously stroked her long ponytail, and Shikamaru's breath came shallow and uneasy, and Choji could tell that they, too, were 'what if-ing'.

"Come out, you cowards."

Choji and Ino both looked quickly to Shikamaru who sighed. "What a drag..." He mumbled, before answering their unsaid inquiry. "No that he's found us, we can't do anything. We're gonna have to fight."

"Nonono!" Ino said in a hoarse whisper. "We've still got Plan 2!"

"Ino, no accomplished ninja is going to fall-!"

"Neji Hyuuga!" Choji sighed. Did that girl listen to _anything _he said? Meeting Shikamaru's eye, the two boys followed after their teammate. "Last year's number one rookie!"

"Can I have your autograph?" Shikamaru added unenthusiastically, directing a glare at Ino, who didn't care. Instead she let out a small, flirty moan.

"I've been wanting to meet you for _so _long..." She said, letting down her long, blonde hair with a flourish and a seductive smile. Neji just frowned and turned away.

Ino's face lit up in a fit of fury, and Choji knew that this could _not _end well. "How dare he?!?" Her furious whisper came, and she balled her fists at the Hyuuga boy's back. "He should be head over heals for me! What is his-!"

"Did you just ball you fists at me?" The older boy's voice came. Ino's hands flew to her side, and Choji and Shikamaru grew still. "Does that mean you want to fight?" He spat the words, and turned his head to glare at them with icy lavender eyes.

"N-N-No, of course not!" Ino sputtered, shaking her head quickly. Neji snorted.

"Good. Because if I took a scroll from losers like you, everyone would just laugh at me," He said. He turned away, waved his hand, and Team Ten scurried away into the bushes. Nervous chuckles issued from Ino, and she fixed up her hair.

"T-That could've ended badly," She said nervously.

-

That night, it was Ino's watch. She sat between the two sleeping boys, and shivered. Her bare feet were cold. Her blue eyes rose to the sky, and she dreamed. She dreamed of Sasuke, she dreamed of her and Sakura friends again. And as she woke Shikamaru for his watch, and she fell slowly into sleep, she dreamed of Team Ten. Together. Forever. And as Ino slipped into sleep, she stuck out her bare feet and touched them to Choji's and Shikamaru's. They grew warm, and she fell asleep with a smile on her face, dreaming of the three of them, forever.

-

A/N: Sorry for the delay. xX Please review and vote!

**TENTEN**

/Lee

/Neji

/Sasuke

/Gai

/Kakashi


	9. Flowers

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Naruto?

A/N: The Sakura pairing votes stayed tied, so I get my choice. Also, we have another tie between TenKaka, LeeTen and TenNeji. Either put in a vote or let me choose, your choice. Also, this chapters pairing is Hinata-chan! And… sorry this took so long. I hate my computer, it broke…

**Flowers**

-

"Ino."

She rolled over, moaning. "Five minutes..."

"Ino!" She sighed and sat up. Choji stood over her. "Let's get going."

Surprised, Ino looked over to Shikamaru already awake. He looked at her blankly, and she noticed a familiar hand position. Smiling, she stood and brushed herself off. He was thinking. Of a plan. Shika's plans _always _worked. They were _Shika's. _

Silently, Choji and Ino waited for Shikamaru to speak. They didn't need to be told of Shikamaru's genius. They knew it from the moment they became Team Ten, not Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru.

"I think," Shikamaru's eyes flew open, and his hands fell to his side, "We need to find a team weaker than us. I think we need to find..." He hesitated. Choji shifted beside her. What was he thinking? "We need to find Naruto's team."

"What?!?"

"They're the only team weaker than us!" Shikamaru burst out. Choji backed away. He hated it when they fought.

"Say what you want about Sakura and Naruto, but Sasuke's the best!" Ino sent back. Choji leaped into a tree.

"Whatever," He heard Shikamaru say, but something more important caught Choji's eye.

"Hey! Naruto and Sasuke are down!" He called down to his teammates, and the two looked up in shock. "And Sakura's fighting!" Ino jumped up, followed by Shikamaru. Choji cast a quick glance at Ino. Her blue eyes seemed drawn into the fray; she was already in the fight.

"What should we do?" Shikamaru asked offhandedly, his eyes also gazing at Ino. She glanced at them.

"W-Why are you looking at me?" She asked, glaring at the two of them. They exchanged a glance.

"Let's get closer," Shika suggested. Choji glanced at Ino, who nodded. The three dove down into the bushes. Choji could feel Ino shaking beside him, and he knew how difficult it was for her to watch this. Quietly, he cast a glance at Shikamaru. Ino and Sakura had been friends for so long, just like he and Shika. If the roles were reversed- if Shikamaru, not Sakura, stood fighting the Sound ninja, what would he do?

He knew what Ino would do. And he knew he and Shika would follow her, because they would follow her into whatever danger she would take them. They would follow her, because they loved her and they couldn't sit and watch while she died.

But something in Choji's mind stirred-the image of three Mist ninja, the sound of Shikamaru's screams and the look in Ino's eyes. He closed his eyes. He hated seeing Shika and Ino in pain. They couldn't help Sakura; they'd be killed! His eyes caught the fallen Lee. They'd be destroyed if they could do that to Lee, much less them- much less Team Ten, the losers.

"What to you want to do, Ino?" Shikamaru hissed, interrupting Choji's thought process. Her blue eyes did not tear from the fray.

"What are you asking me for?" She answered.

"You and Sakura used to be friends, right? Do you want to help her or not?" Shikamaru shot back, shifting his weight. In the leaves of the bush, Choji saw his hands move into a familiar position. He was already thinking of a plan. Choji wanted to scream. _Don't think! _Choji thought. _We can't go out there!_

"I don't know," Ino's whisper was so quiet Choji wasn't sure Shikamaru even heard her.

Sakura was in trouble. It was obvious to Choji as the female Sound ninja seized the girl's long pink hair. The gesture sent shivers up his spine. Ino had been in the same situation with those Mist ninja…

A flash of light caught Choji's eyes as Sakura slowly drew a kunai from her hostler.

-

Ino's blue eyes widened as the kunai, flashing as it reflected the filtered sunlight, as Sakura brought the weapon to her beautiful pink hair. A distant memory stirred in Ino's mind, but she tried to force it away- Sasuke liked long haired girls. Was Sakura going to give that up? Was she giving up on Sasuke?

As Sakura drew the knife through her hair, Ino started to stand, but Shikamaru's hand on her knee stopped her. The strands of Sakura's hair floated on the breeze, flying through the air. A pink hair landed on Ino's shoulder, and she didn't think to brush it off.

Sakura was up, she was fighting. Ino's eyes followed her every movement. She was in the air, she was hitting the Sound ninja, she sank her teeth into his arm. He was hitting her, she was bleeding, he was hurting her!

Sakura needed help.

-

The look in Ino's eyes was enough. Shikamaru nodded slowly. "We have to help her," She stated, her voice seemed strained and tears were evident at the rims of her eyes. From behind her, he saw Choji's eyes widen in fear.

Shikamaru knew they couldn't beat those ninja. But Ino needed them to be there for Sakura, and if the Sound shinobi killed Sakura she'd be scarred for life, and if they killed Sasuke the Leaf would lose one really great ninja, and if they killed Naruto the world would lose a lot of laughter.

Shikamaru emerged from the bushes.

Ino was right behind him, pulling Choji by his scarf. The two argued for a moment, as Shikamaru surveyed the area they would have. Any way this battle worked out, they wouldn't be able to get out of it unscathed.

"Ino?" Sakura's voice was shaken, but it was most definitely alive. The other female looked up at them. Shikamaru's teammate grinned toothily down at the other girl.

"Can't have _you_ look good in front of Sasuke without _me_," Ino said with a forced laugh. Sakura's eyes seemed to want to smile.

-

Ino couldn't believe Choji didn't want to help Sakura. That coward! Sakura needed their help and he wanted to stay in the bushes! Her chubby teammate turned his back.

That was just like him! Why did he have to be such a coward!?! Ino thought venomously. They were out here, they had to fight it out!

Wait, had that Sound ninja just spoken? Ino closed her mouth- she'd been ready to yell all these things at her teammate, but this villain had saved her the breath.

He had called Choji fat.

Choji turned slowly. "What?" Yes, Ino knew that voice. That was Choji's angry voice. "Did you say? Oh no you _didn't_!" Turning to his teammates, there was fire in his eyes. "Let's go!"  
"Yeah!" Ino threw up her hands. "Formation Ino-!"

"-Shika-!"

"-Cho!"

The three got into their formation, and a smile dawned upon Ino's lips. It was times like these when she forgot that Choji was a sissy and Shikamaru was lazy. Times like these were times worth living for, times when they were Team InoShikaCho. Choji was off, rolling towards one of the Sound nin, and Shikamaru sent his shadow to catch the other male. Ino knew her part.

"Take care of my body, Shikamaru!" Ino teased, and with that sent her soul into the female Sound ninja.

It was a strange feeling, the moment after she'd left her own body and the moment before she entered the other's body. For a short second, Ino was connected. She could feel each ant the crawled over a tree root, she breathed with Shikamaru, her heartbeat was Choji's heartbeat, her tears were Sakura's tears, she could feel each laborious breath from Lee, Naruto and Sasuke as they lay knocked out.

And then she was in the other ninja, and it was a jolt to be one person again. The feeling didn't last, and she took out a kunai knife and held it to her neck. A dangerous smile played on the Sound ninja's lips as she forced the words from her mouth. "One move," She said, "And your teammate's dead."

The other Sound ninja laughed as Choji came rolling towards him. His hand flew out… and Choji went flying. The wind slammed the Ino-Sound ninja combo into the tree, and Choji deflated, struggling for breath. Blood trickled out of the side of the Sound nin-Ino, and in Shikamaru's arms, a similar path of blood appeared on Ino's face. Ino-Sound ninja grimaced.

-

This did not look good. The Sound ninja had figured out the loophole in Ino's jutsu, Choji was out of commission for the moment, and Shikamaru himself didn't have many ideas.

Purple charka caught Shikamaru's eye. Uchiha? He blinked. It was most definitely coming from Sasuke. And it didn't look good. "Bushes," He hissed to the disoriented Choji, who nodded, taking one of Ino's body's arms. The pair dove into the bushes, and Shikamaru kneeled and yelled, "Ino!"

Ino nodded shakily, and mumbled, "Release!"

Ino's body, now containing Ino's soul, sat up, rubbing her head. "Is that…?"

"Sasuke?" Choji finished, his eyes widening as they fell upon their yearmate. There was a sick, twisted smile was worn by the Uchiha, and purple charka danced around his body. Ino made a strangled noise deep in her throat. The demonic Sasuke stepped forward. He was taunting the other ninja, and…

With a gasp as he realized what Sasuke was going to do, Shikamaru turned away from the battle, seeing Ino and Choji do the same. The sickening crack of breaking bones reached their ears. Out of the side of his eye, he saw Ino turn back.

"Stop it!"

The female voice was not Ino's, but Sakura's. The other kuniochi rushed forward- Shikamaru turned to face the battle, but saw Choji was still turned away-and threw her arms around Sasuke's waist. Tears streamed down her face, and she whispered something into his back. The charka receded.

Shikamaru let a breath out as the Sound ninja and Sasuke talked, with the Sound shinobi finally leaving, the scroll left in the dust.

-

Slowly, Choji turned, and emerged from the bushes after Ino and Shikamaru. Ino carefully headed over to attempt to awake the fallen Lee, and Choji headed after Shikamaru standing over Naruto.

"He's still out?" Choji asked with a short laugh. Shikamaru shrugged, and Choji seized a stick. "Wake up!" The stick made contact with the back of Naruto's skull, and the other boy awoke with a shout.

"Wha-?" He started, but his blue eyes fell upon Sasuke and Sakura, and he rushed off to see his teammates. Choji felt a smile come to his face, and Shikamaru clapped him on the shoulder. The gesture was simple, but it said a lot- Team Ten was like that, too.

-

Ino struggled to lift Lee. "Man, he's heavy," She mumbled. "Must be the muscles."

"I'll take him from here," Ino looked up to see the quiet face of Tenten, her hair tied up into a pair of buns atop her head. Ino nodded, and handed the boy off to his teammate.

"Lee! Wake up!" Ino jumped back as Tenten shook the other viciously, yelling his name. When his eyes opened, she allowed him to fall to the ground. She placed her hands on her hips. "What did you think you were doing, getting into that fight without Neji and I? You could've gotten yourself killed!" She scolded him. Ino let a thin smile cross her face, and headed away from the pair of older shinobi.

"Sakura!" She yelled brightly, drawing a kunai. "Let me fix your hair!"

The other girl blinked, but finally nodded with a quiet smile, allowing Ino to walk over. Sakura kneeled, and Ino set to work on her friend's hair. "You think you're so great, hugging Sasuke like that," Ino found herself saying with a sneer. She felt Sakura grow tense.

"Yeah, well, I am!"

-

Silently, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji filed away from the other ninja, leaving Team Seven and Team Gai behind. Quietly, Ino let her pale hands touch Choji's and Shikamaru's. The boys didn't pull away, and she closed her eyes, and for a moment, Ino was connected. It was the same feeling as the moment between bodies. They breathed as one, their hearts beat as one. Ino felt a small smile cross onto her face, and let the connection go, for knowing it was there was enough for her.

-

As Ino walked with her eyes closed, Choji looked at his teammates. He knew Ino was dreaming. Dreaming of her and Sakura together again, friends. Dreaming of the Two Flowers of Konha.

And Shikamaru… Shikamaru was thinking. He was thinking of scrolls of Heaven and Earth that their hands needed to grasp, he was thinking five hundred different ways they could get those scrolls, five hundred ways to pass.

And Choji just smiled, and breathed out and closed his eyes and dreamed of them. Team Ten, the losers, forever.

-

A/N: Please review, and I apologize again for the delay.

**HINATA**

/Naruto

/Shino

/Kiba

/Neji

/Gaara


	10. Heaven

Disclaimer: Naruto still isn't mine.

**Heaven**

-

Ino took a glance at Shikamaru, whose eyes were fixed on the sky as they sat carefully at the roots of a tree. They didn't have much, and they needed _two _scrolls. Worriedly, she glanced at Choji, who stared blankly into space. Shikamaru had a plan. He needed a plan. Carefully, she poked him in the side. He blinked, and turned to her.

"Shika-!" She started, but he cut her off.

"I have a plan."

Choji snapped back to earth, and Ino grinned. Shikamaru knew what he was doing. They'd get through this. The Nara stood. Ino followed quickly, putting out a long-fingered hand to help up Choji. Team Ten carefully picked their way through the brush, following a silent Shikamaru.

"Shi-?" Ino started, but he reached back to cover her mouth, putting a finger to his taunt lips and motioned her and Choji forward. The three emerged at the side of a well beaten path.

A team of what appeared to be Cloud ninja could be spotted down the path.

-

Recognizing the realization in Ino and Choji's eyes, Shikamaru quietly lead them back into the bushes. They waited with bated breath, as the careful footsteps drew closer. "Okay," Shikamaru hissed, "Ino, you get the kunoichi, Choji, you take the one on the left." The pair nodded, and they began to stand.

Ino was the first to lunge from the bushes, her hands already in formation. "Mind Transfer Jutsu!" She shrieked, and Shikamaru was there to catch her body as it fell to the dirt path.

"I'm in!" The voice of the female ninja confirmed. Ino-Cloud ninja grinned. Shikamaru sighed. She hadn't exactly done the smartest thing- what if she'd missed? - but she was fine.

An angry shriek brought Shikamaru back to earth as one of the Cloud ninja rushed at him, a kunai in each of his hands. Shikamaru hiked his shoulders, grabbing the cold hand of Ino's body, and jumped from the ninja's path and into a nearby tree. Below, he heard Choji's body slam into the other ninja. Laying Ino's body out on the tree branch, Shikamaru leaped from the tree, landing on the other Cloud ninja. Choji's enemy was up again, and Shikamaru's friend had out a kunai. The Ino-Cloud ninja was gone, and he knew she had leaped into the tree to search the stolen body for a scroll, any scroll.

This was too easy.

Shikamaru swept his eyes across the field. Choji seemed to have the other male shinobi in check, and Ino had the kunoichi. There had to be a catch. There had to be something coming. It had to be harder then jumping on some obnoxiously yelling Cloud ninja. It had to be tougher then this.

"Shikamaru!"

The Cloud ninja threw Shikamaru off him like a bucking horse, sending the Leaf shinobi flying into a tree. He fell to the ground, and saw black.

-

"Shika?" Ino-Cloud ninja leaped from her tree-it was eerie, anyway, to stand beside her own body. Shikamaru had been flung into a tree, and Ino could've sworn she'd heard something snap. If his back was broken, if his spinal cord was screwed, if he was dead, then she would murder the Cloud ninja. She would tear out their insides. She took a deep breath as Choji moved to fight both Cloud nin at once, a worried look in his eyes as he cut of any path to the fallen Shikamaru and Ino.

"Shika?" Ino hissed, grabbing his wrist, clasping tightly, straining for a pulse.

It came.

She let out a breath, and nodded quickly to Choji, who sighed and blocked an attack from the smaller of the male shinobi. Ino stood quickly. Her kuniochi didn't have the scroll, so one of the others did. Shikamaru was out of commission, and it was his plan in the first place. Didn't anything ever go right for them? Ino thought bitterly, standing a drawing a kunai from the stolen body's stash.

"One move and your teammate's dead."

It was an old trick, but perhaps these people were not as smart as the Sound ninja had been- or not nearly as heartless. Those Sound shinobi…. Ino grew cold just thinking about them. They had been willing to let her _kill_ their teammate! She cast a quick glance at the fallen Shikamaru and winded Choji. She could never stand by as they died.

The sound of weapons as they clattered to the ground reached Ino's ears.

-

Choji let out a shaking breath. "Okay," Ino's voice commanded. "Now hand over the scroll, and the three of us will leave you unharmed."

The Cloud ninja were more then willing. The Heaven scroll was soon grasped in Choji's outstretched hands. Ino nodded curtly, and Choji tucked it into his bag, stepping back to pick up him fallen friend, before leaping into the trees, finding Ino's uninhabited body. However, the call of "Release," soon reached his ears, and Ino sat up, rubbing her head. Quietly, he set Shikamaru down and sat beside Ino, letting his legs dangle down. She let out a breath, and laid her head on her teammate's shoulder.

"We got one, Cho," She said with a grin, looking up at him. He nodded, careful not to hit her on the forehead with his chin. "You think Shika's okay?"

"M'fine."

Choji grinned and turned to see his old friend opening his eyes with an annoyed groan. The other boy grinned and patted Choji on the shoulder, leaning forward to confirm to a nervous Ino that, no, he was not paralyzed, no, he was not faking, and no, this had not been part of his plan.

But an uncharacteristic gleam in Shikamaru's eye made Choji think otherwise.

-

Team Ten spent the night in a tree.

Ino had never slept in a tree- neither had Choji or Shikamaru, to her knowledge- but their was some thing magical about laying her head on Choji's stomach as he slept against the trunk, and there was something safe about feeling the brush of Shikamaru's hair against her bare shins, and there was something in Asuma's pack of cigarettes as it pressed into her thigh that made her think that maybe this was what heaven was like, sleeping in a tree with the corners of a cigarette box pressing into her flesh and her head rising and falling with each of someone else's breath and someone else's hair tickling her bare skin and leaves in her hair and bark poking into her at every point.

But something in knowing Choji and Shikamaru were there and something in knowing that there was only one more scroll that made Ino sure of it.

-

Shikamaru was the first to wake yet again- it was becoming a habit of his, one he'd have to break as soon as he left this infernal place. Quietly, he sat up, watching carefully to make sure he didn't disturb Choji and Ino, and stood, climbing up to the next branch. He sat there, letting his feet dangle down, nearly brushing the very tip of Choji's head.

They still needed another scroll, and this was the last day. This was some seriously tough stuff.

They really needed help. Or a miracle. They couldn't do this alone. Quietly, he reached into his pocket and drew out the packet of cigarettes Asuma had given them. He closed his eyes.

The silence, the clean air, it was getting to him. It was odd to realize, but without the incessant chattering of Ino and quiet breath of Choji and the scent of smoke, he just couldn't work. His knuckles grew white as he clasped the box. This was so troublesome! Why was he doing this? Why was he working so hard for this? Why couldn't he just give up?

Before these questions popped into his head, he knew the answer, and it lay below him, steadily breathing, unaware of these treasonous thoughts and it lay in the cigarette box left hand.

He sighed, his eyes rising to look at the leaves above him. He had a lot of planning to do.

-

Kurenai let a breath out, and Azuma knew what had happened. Quietly, he looked up to see her face in her hands. Her team was in, and they were okay.

Gai's knuckles grew whiter on the chair arm next to him, and beside him Kakashi reached over to pat Kurenai on the back. "Congrats."

Asuma didn't want to congratulate her. He took a deep breath. He wanted to see Shikamaru and Choji and Ino walk through those doors in one piece. He wanted Iruka to tell them that they'd passed. Damnit, he wanted to be fine so he could smoke another cigarette!

-

Ino yawned, sitting up. Choji still slept, but… "Shi-?"

"Up here," Came the quick reply, and her blue eyes looked up to glimpse the very bottom of Shikamaru's feet. She stood shakily, swinging her arms up to leap upon the branch and take a spot at Shikamaru's side.

"So… Got a plan?" Ino asked, a certain musical quality in her voice as she let out her long blonde hair, shaking it out and running her fingers through it in an attempt to tame it in all its unkemptness. No answer came.

"Ino? Shika?"

"We're up here, Cho!" Ino called, retying her hair. Their other teammate leaped upon the branch, his hands already clasping a bag of chips. Ino waved to their teammate, who sat on Shikamaru's other side. The other boy still was silent, his hands in a familiar formation. Ino idly swung her legs back and forth. "Shika?" She finally asked.

"Hey, Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you shut up? I do actually have to _think_; I can't pull a plan out of my ass, okay?" The words seemed harsh, but his voice was the same as usual- quiet and bored. Ino raised her hands in a mock surrender.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, chill out," The blonde said with a roll of her blue eyes. Choji chuckled- the roles seem reversed at the moment. Ino shot him a glare. "Cho! Sh-!"

A crashing in the brush beneath silenced her.

-

Shikamaru slowly opened one eye. "Troublesome…"

"What do you think it is?" Choji's voice was nervous, which seemed to be becoming his permanent voice at the moment. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Who knows? Stay quiet, maybe it'll go away," Shikamaru whispered back.

"Go away? What the hell are you thinking, Shika?" Ino hissed, her voice growing louder than either of the boys.

"Ino!" The pair hissed back at her, their voice growing in volume.

"Ino Yamanaka?"

Shikamaru froze. That voice was so… Ino stood slowly. "Ino-!" He started, but her voice cut him off.

"Tenten?" She asked, leaping out of the tree. Shikamaru swore under his breath. It was probably a trick! Tenten certainly wasn't above betraying them, and he knew what Neji thought of them. Lee… well, Lee probably didn't have any problems with them, but he wanted this more than Shikamaru did for sure. If Shikamaru wanted it as bad as Lee did- which he didn't; he could never imagine wanting something that badly- would he be willing to trick the loser kids?

The answer, he knew, was a resounding yes.

-

"Tenten?" Ino stood before the elder girl, a bright smile on her face. "Hi! How's it going?" She asked cheerfully, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder. Tenten looked a little worse for wear, but then again, so did Ino. Some of her dark hair escaped its confines, a strand hung before her brown eyes. Scratches adorned her skin. Ino placed a hand on her hip, peering over the other girl's shoulder. "Where are Neji and Lee?" She asked curiously. Tenten seemed to be alone.

"Sleeping," She answered shortly. "Where's your team?"

"Hmm? Choji, Shikamaru! Come down here!" Ino hollered up the tree. She heard Shikamaru curse as the pair leaped down. Shikamaru sent her a glare, and then turned his suspicious eyes on Tenten. Choji just gave the older genin a thin smile. Shikamaru groaned about being tired or something, but Ino blocked him out. "So, Tenten! You need something?"

The other girl fingered her pack, blowing at a strand of hair with an awkward look on her face. "Listen…" She said slowly. "I really wanted to thank you for helping out Lee. I-We didn't tell you before. It's really important to us that you did that- even Neji wanted to say something," She added, her voice increasing in rate, "And we didn't, so we felt really bad, so, um, here."

Tenten thrust something at Ino as if she held a ticking time bomb. Ino opened her pale hands. An Earth scroll lay in her open hands.

-

Choji gasped, and heard Ino do the same. "Tenten, we can't-!" Choji started. Ino nodded, holding the scroll out to the other girl. "It's too much, really, we-!"

"Thank you, Tenten," Shikamaru's voice came, placing a hand on the scroll and taking it from Ino. He pocketed the gift, nudging Choji, who jumped.

"Oh, yes! It means a lot to us, thank you!" He said quickly. Ino glared at him. He knew what she was thinking. This was a cowardly thing to do! They couldn't take gifts! He gave her a pained smile.

"Is Neji alright with this?" Shikamaru's voice came again, his eyebrows raised. Tenten's teammate hadn't exactly had the best impression of Team Ten, and he made it known that he did not like them. She smiled lightly.

"Yeah, he's cool with it. He's a very kind person; I'm sorry you couldn't meet the real Neji," She said with a sparkle in her eyes. Team Ten exchanged looks that showed obvious disbelief of this statement, but stayed silent. Ino threw her arms around the older girl.

"Thank you so much, Tenten!" She said brightly. Choji smiled. Ino was proud, but she wasn't stupid. She'd take the scroll. Tenten grinned.

"Hey, Neji, Lee and I couldn't handle being in debt to you guys," She said with a nod. Choji understood how awkward it was for her to being saying these things without Lee and Neji. It was difficult to speak for your team. It was obvious to him that Tenten was desperate to get back to her boys, her team. He gave her a quiet smile, attempting to signify that he understood. He wasn't sure if she understood, but she gave him a slight grin.

"Well, thank you so much, but I'm sure Lee and Neji will be missing you," He said slowly, making sure Ino and Shikamaru had no problem with letting her go back to her team. No one said a word. Tenten smiled gratefully.

"Yeah. Well, thanks for saving Lee. Konha pride!" She yelled back at them, flashing the peace sign as she headed away. Choji grinned, his chubby fingers flashing the sign back.

"Yeah!" He yelled to her, Shikamaru chuckling in the background, and Ino chiming in as he called: "Victory for Konha!"

-

A/N: With a landslide victory for NaruHina and NejiTen, we come to some of the more obscure characters for the voting and some crack!choices. We're going to have two votes going on right now. First, Shizune. Chocies: Kabuto, Nibori(OC), Kiba, Sasuke, and Kankuro. (Oh yes. Look at those crack!pairings.) And, Anko: Kakashi, Gai, Sasuke, Gaara or Iruka. (Yes, I know all of those are crack. Yay.) And if you think I'm getting obscure now, next up are Hana and Hanabi. Hehehe!

Review, damnit!


	11. Worry

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, cha.

**Worry**

-

"How much farther?" Choji asked, stopping to take a breath, leaning on a tree. Ino turned, and Shikamaru looked on towards the tower. Choji caught the rise and fall of his shoulders that signified he either didn't know or didn't care. Choji was willing to bet it was the latter. Ino rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Akimichi," The blonde nodded towards their teammate, beckoning Choji before hurrying ahead. Choji shook his head, jogging after Ino. Shikamaru stood, allowing Ino to pass him and waiting for Choji. When the other boy caught up, Shikamaru began to jog along beside him.

"Are you worried?" Choji asked, giving his teammate a sidelong glance. The other merely raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" He asked. "We've got enough time."

"About Naruto and Tenten's teams, I mean," Choji said slowly, looking past Shikamaru and into the trees, so he missed his old friend's reaction. The other boy's surprise reflected in his face, but a slow, proud smile made its way to his face.

"No," The Nara answered simply.

"Yeah… I guess I shouldn't, huh?" Choji said quietly. "I mean, I've got us to worry about." Shikamaru clapped his friend on the shoulder. "And, anyway," Choji looked at Shikamaru with a wary grin. "They're tough. They'll make it."

"Everybody's tough compared to us, Cho," Shikamaru said quietly with a cautious glance at Ino. Talk like that always seemed to upset her. Choji frowned lightly, noticing the muscles tense in Ino's back. If he didn't fix this soon, she'd explode and he'd have to do damage control with both of the other members of Team Ten. He sighed. Sometimes it felt like he was always following behind Ino and Shikamaru, fixing the stuff they screwed up. Forcefully, he shook his head. Shikamaru didn't mess up too often, and Ino… well, Ino was always a bit of a mess, so no one really noticed.

"We're pretty tough too, Shikamaru," Choji said without turning to Shikamaru, watching Ino to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

"Not as tough as them," He heard Shikamaru sighed, and a movement that Choji caught out of the corner alerted him to the fact that Shikamaru was rubbing his temples. "Why'd we get stuck in the year with all the goddamn geniuses?"

"You're a genius, Shika," Choji pointed out carefully, keeping his eyes staring straight ahead. Again, he heard the sound of Shikamaru's sigh.

"I know. Trust me, it sucks," Shikamaru said. Choji stayed silent. Ino stopped, waiting for the pair to catch up. When they did, she finally spoke.

"Shikamaru doesn't care. They do," She said without a bit of anger in her voice. It was a fact, and Ino knew it and Shikamaru knew, and Choji tried to deny it, failed, and then knew it. Silence fell over Team Ten. It was a strange occurrence.

-

"Finally…" Shikamaru sighed, leaning against the outside of the tower. Choji leaned one hand on the wall, catching his breath, and Ino let out a happy cheer, jumping up and down, throwing her arms first around Choji, and then Shikamaru. Shikamaru sighed. "We're not out of this yet…" He said into Ino's shoulder as she pulled away. The other shinobi grinned, holding in her hands the scroll he'd had in his pocket. He rolled his eyes. She just wanted to look good in case _Sasuke_ was there. Shikamaru didn't trust Uchiha. He didn't like Uchiha. He thought Ino Uchiha sounded pretty stupid. He didn't want Ino to throw her life away with that guy.

Oh God. He was concerned for Ino. This forest was getting to him. He didn't give a crap if Ino threw her life away. Of course he didn't. He shook his head viciously. Ino could die for all he cared.

Man, lying to himself was so _troublesome_.

"Shika?" Choji asked, apprehensive and tapping his teammate on the shoulder. Shikamaru gave him a reassuring grin. Choji smiled lightly back, before rushing after Ino, who had already started into the tower with a cry of: "Ino! Wait up!" Shikamaru grinned, leaning back against the wall for another moment, watching his teammates as Choji caught up. Ino laughed, giving the other boy a playful shove.

He shook his head lightly. He didn't have to worry about Ino. She could take care of herself. If she wanted to love Sasuke, so be it. He pushed off from the wall, heading after the other two. But Ino deserved better.

Choji turned back, beckoning Shikamaru quietly. Shikamaru sighed, rushing along. Choji probably would be happy for Ino if she ended up with Uchiha. Choji would probably be happy for Ino is she fell in love with Kiba, Naruto, their sensei, even. Frowning as he reached the others and-together- they stepped into the tower, he thought that Choji would pretty much be happy for them whatever happened. He'd be happy for them if Ino or Shikamaru became Hokage, jounin, sensei's, teachers, and Choji stayed a genin forever. He'd be happy for them.

Thinking about Choji made Shikamaru feel like a terrible person sometimes.

-

"Um… So what now?" Ino asked, standing quietly in the empty tower. Shikamaru shrugged, stepping forward, his footsteps echoing in the vast area. Ino looked over at Choji, who seemed transfixed with the Earth scroll in his hand, turning it over and over.

"Maybe we should open them?" Choji suggested nervously. Ino rolled her eyes. Man, Choji was a good guy and all, but he certainly had some self-esteem issues. Did anyone in their year _not _have any issues? Jeez, that was so annoying. So he was fat and kids teased him and he was useless. He should be confident! After all, he had Ino on his side!

"That makes sense," Shikamaru shrugged. "Good idea," He added. Ino rolled her eyes. Sure, it was great to throw Choji a bone once and a while, but did he have to be so _obvious _about it? Choji seemed pretty clueless about his complete lack of use.

Choji smiled sheepishly, turning to Ino. With a flourish, she held out the Heaven scroll before her, nodding to Choji, who held the Earth scroll out. "Ready?" Ino raised a fist in the air, counting down on her fingers as she yelled out the numbers. "Three, two, one!" With a shake of the hand, Ino let the scroll unfurl. Choji did the same.

"Crap!" Ino was the first to speak as the scrolls began to smoke. She shrieked, tossing the scroll away and jumping back, into Choji. He still held the scroll. "Cho! Drop it!" She shrieked. He blinked, shook his and dropped the scroll, taking a step back. Shikamaru grabbed both their arms and pulled them back, Ino snapping back with a gasp, Choji nearly tripping over his own feet.

"Good job," A familiar voice from the smoke drew a gasp from Choji beside her.

-

"Yes!" Asuma stood, watching his kids walk into the tower. He leaped from his chair, and then collapsed back into it. Kakashi patted his comrade's rough hand. Beneath his mask, Asuma could swear he was smiling. Wasn't he worried for his kids? Asuma smiled shakily. "I knew they'd make it," He lied. Kurenai smiled beside him.

"Of course they did; they've got you for a teacher," She said, leaning to brush a light kiss on his grizzled cheek. Kakashi whistled, and Gai suggested they get a room for a 'youthful night of passion'. Kurenai blushed, but Asuma grinned and drew a cigarette from his pack, striking a match and lighting it.

This day certainly was shaping up.

-

"Iruka-sensei?" Ino asked. The familiar form emerged from the smoke. A smile spread across his scarred face. Choji nervously let a smile out, subconsciously stepping closer to Shikamaru and Ino.

"You pass."

Silence filled the tower for a moment after Iruka spoke. And then Ino let out a shriek, flinging her arms around her teammates. "We did it!" She cheered, ruffling Choji's hair and pulling Shikamaru's ponytail, who let out a cry of pain.

"Ino! Get off!" Shikamaru moaned, pushing his female teammate, who let go and cheerfully devoted her attention to their less irritable teammate. Iruka grinned. Those three hadn't changed at all…

"We did it! Yes!" Ino had continued her cheering even as Iruka swept the trio off to wait for the test to end. The waiting room was large, and three other teams occupied separate spaces across the floor. Shikamaru noted the Sand shinobi, the blonde Ino had found to be named Temari among them. Shino, Hinata, and Kiba were chatting among themselves in a corner. But the team that most caught his eye…

"Tenten!" Ino and Choji noticed the other a second after Shikamaru. Ino launched herself at the other girl, who laughed. Ino pulled away as Choji reached the girls. Tenten's teammates-especially Neji- kept a cautious distance. Shikamaru didn't move from his position in the doorway. "We were so worried about you guys!" Ino gushed, waving cheerfully to Lee and Neji over Tenten's shoulder. Only Lee reacted, flashing Team Ten his trademark grin. Tenten grinned.

"You didn't have to worry about us!" She said, casting a sharp glance at her teammates. Lee jumped forward.

"Yes! We are, after all, the best and trained beneath Gai-sensei, the very best!" He said with a grin. Ino raised an eyebrow.

"You guys gave us your scroll, though. We thought you might not be able to get another," She clarified. Tenten and Lee shifted their weight, casting each other sheepish looks.

"We had another," The level voice of Neji drew Ino and Choji's attention to the Hyuuga genius. His lavender eyes were calm. Realization only hit Shikamaru from his spot in the door, and quietly he stepped over to Ino and Choji.

"Thanks either way," Shikamaru said coldly. Ino and Choji cast confused glances at Lee and Tenten. The geniuses didn't appear to like each other too much. Quietly, Shikamaru drew his teammates away, going to a separate corner, away from the other teams.

"Shika?" Ino asked, placing a hand on her hip, her eyes demanding an explanation. Shikamaru groaned, leaning his head back on the wall. Choji sat down on the floor, drawing a bag of chips from his bag and promptly beginning to eat.

"Don't you get it, Ino?" Shikamaru said quietly. "Neji doesn't like us and it's troublesome to deal with him."

"But the whole thing with the scroll-?"

"We weren't worth it," Shikamaru said, moaning and sliding down the wall into a seated position. "That's what Neji was trying to say when he told you that. Losers like us aren't worth giving up their chances. If they didn't have two of the same scroll, we'd still be out there."

"You're so negative, Shikamaru!" Ino complained, sitting beside her male teammates. And they waited.

-

And waited. Ino groaned, reaching over to take one of Choji's chips. "I'm bored…" She complained, her eyes fixed on the door. Choji shifted his weight. He knew she was worrying for Sakura. A sound caught Choji's ear outside-a familiar loud voice, but he must've been dreaming- but a louder one drew his attention away.

"Oi!" Choji's ears perked up. The second proctor- Anko, had she said her name was? - called, standing before those in the room with a hand on her hip. She glanced at a clock to her left. The exam was over. "Iruka… There must be another team coming in. They just made it," She mumbled. "Listen! Hurry up, stand with your teams. The next round is coming!" Ino leapt to her feet. Choji ate the last chip, standing and pulling Shikamaru along. Arranging themselves into a line, Team Ten headed after the others.

-

Ino looked over the teams that stood around. Tenten's team… Team Eight… Themselves, the Sand team, another Leaf team that contained a group of three older males, and…

Ino let out a breath. Team Seven. The newly shortened hair of Sakura, bright colors of Naruto and absolute masculine beauty of Sasuke caught her eye. She could hear Choji relax. He, too, had been worried. Ino smiled, her blue eyes flying to the elder ninja standing before them, surrounding the Hokage. Wildly, she waved to Asuma. They'd done it. The Rookie Nine had made it.

-

Asuma's gaze fell on Ino's wild hand motions. Quietly, he ran his eyes along the line. Ino, Choji, Shikamaru… He smiled, exhaling smoke and raising his right hand in a wave to his genin. _You did it_. He mouthed. Only Shikamaru appeared to catch this, with a nod and a light smile. Asuma turned away, facing Kurenai, who grinned. "They did it," She said quietly, her red eyes running up and down the lines. There had been no need to worry.

"They sure are something, these kids of ours," Asuma observed with a crooked grin. Teams Seven through Ten. Kakashi and Gai nodded, and Kurenai laughed. Their genin were going to cause them a lot of worry by the time this was all over. But now? Everything was fine.

-

A/N: Please review, and be sure to vote! We've ended in a tie with Shizune- either Kiba or Kankuro, pick your crack!ship. Also, I'm going to need you to pick a pairing for Hana (Kiba's sister, if you've forgotten): Shino, Itachi, Iruka, Kankuro or Kabuto. And, Hanabi (Hinata's sister. Remember her?): Lee, Itachi, Kiba, Shino or Naruto. Please, review and vote!


End file.
